Arna
Description Arna is a SheKind Sylvan Witch. These witches use the energy of the planet to heal others. She has the power of the “third eye," which she uses to occupy the mind of her owl familiar, Hugo, joining him on his flights, or even controlling his actions. Her third eye also provides her with visions of the future. Arna has a large following of SheKind who request her services; requesting everything from house purification, spiritual healing, mentorship, to forest meditation. Her followers are devotees of the Green Path religion, of which Arna is a major influencer. Although she identifies as a healer, Arna has access to great and terrible power. She has the ability to summon elements, control weather, and transmogrify matter from one state to another. She is responsible for the alien, Bermuda-like triangle of forested trees on Sylvanus, known as the Forest of Weeping Trees. The wooded grove was created by accident, and recorded by Arna to be 'the pilgrimage of tree souls.' History Forest of Weeping Trees Arna was responsible for enacting prominent SheKind spiritual rituals, which follow the changing of the seasons on Mars. For Perihelion, the season when Mars sweeps closest to the sun during its southern hemisphere summer, she led a large group of followers out into the forest, close to Martian territory. The temperatures increased greatly; and the extra energy launched dust storms that enveloped large regions of unterraformed Mars. Arna and the followers move as close as possible to the boundary of Sylvanus and Martian terrain to feel the effects of Perihelion's raginf dust. They spent days building shrines and performing rituals to bless the Shekind, celebrate Sylvanus, and encourage the further greening of Mars. Arna wielded the force of green energy, more so than she even knew. After days of silent, contemplative ritual, and with her eyes tightly shut, Arna harnessed all the energy of Perihelion. Paired with her own, the energy was enough to transcend matter. It poured out of Arna and clung to the souls of her followers, transmuting them in its electric rage. Arna opened her eyes to find the scenery had transformed around her. She had accidentally turned the large crowd of followers into a forest of trees. Martian Myth After Arna wept bitterly for her followers, she returned alone to her home city of Vert and buried herself in studies to understand the outcome of Perihelion. Based upon her findings, she recorded the event in her great ledger as the 'the pilgrimage of tree souls.' Naturally, other SheKind implored her to explain what has happened to the hundreds of missing SheKind. Arna was too afraid to tell anyone the truth about what had really happened out near the border. Instead, she claimed to have fallen into a deep trance, a hallucination that rendered her catatonic for days. She explained that when her trance broke, she opened her eyes upon a lustrous forest. She was confused, and the followers were nowhere to be found. No proofs could be found to validate or discount her story, the missing SheKind and their familiars could not be found to question, making the story become something of a myth. Only Arna knew the truth. Sorrowful Healer Families of the missing SheKind often visit Arna. She sees them coming through the portal of her third eye. She does what she can to comfort them, sometimes she even sends them out to the forest of the tree souls, telling them to sit and commune with the trees. Her owl, Hugo, leads them to the wooded grove out past Celadon. Arna is sorrowful, but her nature as a healer will not allow her to forget to serve her community. Category:The SheKind